1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory which is connected to a camera body through a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a camera accessory connectable to a camera body, which includes a release switch device for carrying out photography at a place separated from the camera body, an adapter, a connecting cord, and an extension cord. Each of the camera accessories has a flexible cable connecting the accessory body to a plug, which is connected to a socket provided in the camera body.
If the connecting force between the socket and the plug is too small, the camera accessory may be disconnected from the camera body by accidentally pulling the accessory, which will impede the photographing operation. Therefore, for strengthening the connection between the socket and the plug, it is possible for the plug to be provided with a special mechanism or for the configuration of the socket to be changed. However, this would cause the structure of the plug or socket to become complex, and would mean that the plug could not be used for a conventional camera or accessory.
Further, the camera accessory with a cable has another problem, in which, if photography is performed while the camera accessory is swinging without being fixed, the cable may be positioned in front of the photographing lens, so that the image of the cable may appear in a photographed picture, which impedes the photography.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera accessory, which is prevented from disconnecting from the socket and which does not impede photography.
According to the present invention, there is provided an adapter comprising a first connector, a second connector, and a flexible cable that connects the accessory to the camera body. The first connector is connected to the camera body. The second connector is connected to a camera accessory. The second connector is provided with a clip which is fixed to one of a strap attaching portion provided on the camera body and a strap attached to the strap attaching portion. The flexible cable connects the first and second connectors.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera accessory comprising a connector, a holding portion, and a flexible cable. The connector is connected to the camera body. The holding portion is provided with a clip which is fixed to one of a strap attaching portion provided on the camera body and a strap attached to the strap attaching portion. The flexible cable connects the connector and the holding portion.